


Dark Room

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stories about painting [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: After Mary Jane helped him clean up, Peter has a talk with her.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Stories about painting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484705
Kudos: 20





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This is set in a blending of various comic canons. It doesn't really fit into any one of them.

Dark Room

“Thanks again for this,” he said to Mary Jane as she tied up the last bag of trash from his Aunt’s party. “I hope my Aunt and yours are having a good breakfast.” He was glad that not only had Mary Jane come to help clean but her Aunt had gotten May out of the house for breakfast so she wouldn’t be trying to join in.

“Not a problem, Tiger,” MJ said with a smile. “By the way can do you have any of my head shots developed already so I can grab a bunch to take back with me.” He wasn’t surprised every time she came back she asked for more head shots. He was rather proud of the fact that even having her pick of West Coast photographers she wanted the one he took. He’d actually picked up a bit of part time work in recent months thanks to folks visiting from out west who wanted him to do theirs.

“Yeah, there’s a whole stack up in my dark room here,” he said after a moment. “I was going to give them to your aunt to send next time she sent you one of those giant care packages she does every so often.” He picked up the bags of trash to take it out to the bin. “I’ll get them when I get back from throwing this out.” 

“Tiger I know where your dark room is and how to avoid ruining any pictures you’ve got in development,” MJ said with a laugh as he stepped out the door. He was just putting the bags in the bin when he recalled that he’d taken the chance last night to develop a few pictures of Steve so he closed the bin and headed back inside hoping she wouldn’t notice since there was nothing that risque about them just one of Steve with shirtless covered in paint as he was working. 

He made his way to the small dark room his Aunt had let him set up back when he was still in high school. He really should take it apart since most of his developing was done in his own apartment so Aunt May could have the space back but she insisted he keep it in case he had to change apartments and needed it for work while setting up a new one. He found MJ admiring the photo of Steve with a smile. “So your dating the painter who did your gift that explains why you haven’t introduced him to May yet.”

He wasn’t surprised that she clued in that he was dating Steve but that seemed really specific. “That’s really specific?” He was really curious about why she phrased it that way. He didn’t think anyone at the party had known he was dating someone and would have told MJ.

“Your Aunt let slip you were dating a guy when mine wanted to do the you two should get back together tag team,” MJ said and then smirked. “Really, Tiger haven’t you figured out that your aunt knows you so well that you can never fool her for long unless she’s intentionally not getting it.”

“Aunt May knows,” he said and grabbed his stool to sit down not trusting his legs. “How did she find out?” He had still been trying to figure out how to tell her he liked guys as well as girls and now this. 

“She found out from one of your neighbors that neither of you like but she probably already knew you like both guys and dolls,” MJ was clearly having fun with this. “She was just waiting for you to tell her.” She looked back at the photo of Steve. “He looks really familiar Tiger, is he someone from the Bugle?”

“No, he’s Captain America,” he said since MJ would get there eventually since she’d met Steve out of uniform before. He just looked so much different since he was relaxed and casual. He saw her laugh at first disbelieving and then watching as the knowledge clicked. “Yeah, I was surprised too when I learned he spends his free time painting pictures for little old ladies.” He realized that he was probably a topic of conversation at their Aunt’s breakfast this morning. “How did your Aunt react?” Now that he was calming down he knew he didn’t have to worry about how Aunt May would take things but Anna was a wild card.

“She was a bit freaked out and as soon as we got back home kind of asked for details about how much I knew and when I knew you were so flexible about things.” He wasn’t surprised by that but before he could say anything else his phone rang. He quickly answered it.

“Peter, don’t freak out but your Aunt and her friend are here at my studio,” Steve said after a moment. He swore loudly and saw MJ freak out. “It seems that Ms Jones told your Aunt what one of those pictures cost and now she’s hear to make sure you didn’t spend to much.”

“I’ll be there soon,” he said realizing that it was perfectly in character for Aunt May to do that and he should have known she’d have asked about the cost. “In fact I’ll bring Mj and she can laugh at me explaining everything to my Aunt who already knew I was dating a guy it seems.” That shocked a chuckle out of Steve. “Just keep my Aunt there until I get there.” Steve Said a quick good bye and he looked over at MJ who was smiling at him.

The End


End file.
